


Percy Jackson's New Life

by nani0710



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani0710/pseuds/nani0710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This describes when the jealousy of other campers gets in the way of Percy and Annabeth's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson or any of this. Rick Riordan owns it all.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO READ THE REST GO TO FANFICTION.NET AND TYPE IN MY SCREEN NAME: PEACE LOVE CANDY. THAT SHOULD DIRECT YOU TO MY STORIES. YOU'LL FIND THE REST OF THIS STORY THERE.

All that I could dream about was me and Annabeth's kiss. It was just so perfect. Still, I just had to accept the fact that she didn't want me anymore. She wanted Connor Stoll, that slimy little-. I couldn't let myself get mad at him, even if he was the luckiest man on earth.  
The last conversation me and Annabeth had had was about how she wanted to break up with me because she loved Connor. It had went like this:

"Percy, I can't date you anymore" said Annabeth

"Why not?" I said

"Because I don't love you anymore" Annabeth said.

"Who do you love, then?" I exclaimed.

"Connor Stoll" Annabeth said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"How do you love Connor, he's a son of Hermes? He steals everything and you basically hate him!" I was trying so hard to help her see the light.

"He's so sweet, and he would do anything for me. He told me on our first date." Annabeth now had a fierce look on her face as if I'd offended her and I was exasperated.

"You were dating him while you were dating me?" I inquired, pointing at the general direction of the Hermes cabin then to myself.

"Well...yeah. It all started right after he sweet talked me while I healed from the arrow that went into a chink in my armor. He had stolen some healing medicine and given it to me" Annabeth had her dreamy eyes again, and those made me so mad I couldn't choked Connor.

"I can't believe this. Well, I guess it's over. Bye, Annabeth" I gave up, walking away.

"Bye, Percy" something crossed Annabeth's face that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It kind of looked like I had just slapped her, or maybe I was just seeing things.

I had left and went to my cabin after that. I couldn't believe that a good friend of mine and my girlfriend had went out and cheated on me. I didn't come out of my room for a while, and I never saw Annabeth, because she went to a school with Connor, leaving me completely abandoned. I was utterly and completely alone. There was one thing that had been biting at the back of my head, but I hadn't been able to force it out of me on that day. I was going to tell Annabeth something extremely important.

I loved her.


	2. Grover's Kiss & Drew's Attempt

Grover's kiss & Drew's attempt

 

I woke up the next morning and found the second most beautiful face on the planet looking down at me. Annabeth was first, of course. I recognized her as Drew, the leader of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Drew, what in the world are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, honey, I came here to comfort you after your breakup with Annabeth. I feel so sorry for you guys." She looked as happy as if she just won the lottery.

"What do you mean comfort?" I hoped it didn't have anything to do with lips or holding hands.

"It has to do with lips..." she whispered, scooting closer to me.

I backed away as fast as I could and fell off my bed in the process, leaving me without my shirt, so I quickly grabbed my blanket off the bed and covered my body.

"Drew, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't wanna start a relationship so soon after I ended one." I hoped she was smart enough to get the picture.

Just then, Grover, my best friend and the savior of my life at the moment, walked in and looked at my dilemma. Surprise crossed his face, then he composed himself and opened his mouth to speak. I could tell he was thinking up a lie.

"Drew, Chiron said he needed to see you for a....meeting, yeah, a meeting." I realized I shouldn't have so much confidence in Grover, he was a terrible liar.

"Well, shouldn't Percy be coming too?" I could see the suspicion on Drew's face and the sweat on Grover's.

"No, it's um, he needs you for um, cabin.....issues." Grover now looked like someone had mopped his face. I didn't even know goats could sweat. Or half goats, for this matter.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Percy." she winked at me as she left the cabin, but before leaving she gave Grover a death glare. She could obviously tell when she wasn't wanted, and I was grateful for that.

I turned to Grover. "Never help me again. You probably made it worse."

"How Percy? Drew is the most beautiful girl here, besides Juniper, of course. Juniper is the moon in the dark night sky." he gazed at the roof, and I imagined he was seeing right through it to the sky. He was so mushy I wanted to puke.

"Grover, dude, your so sick. Get out of my cabin and go kiss your girlfriend."

Grover stared at me like I just discovered the solar system. He went blank for a minute, then smiled like crazy. It was starting to freak me out after a while, so I had to ask "Grover, why are you smiling like that?"

His eyebrows came together like I just interrupted a wonderful day dream. When he finally spoke, he said "I've never kissed Juniper."

Why was he happy, then?

"Why are you happy?" hopefully he would answer fully this time.

"I never thought about it until now. Now I know why she's been sad and won't tell me why! I haven't kissed her! Percy!" he said suddenly.

"What?" I replied, hoping he would just leave and stop babbling.

"I have to kiss Juniper!" and with that he left, leaving me in a daze.

I remembered my first kiss with Annabeth, I had felt like I could fly. I guess I hadn't really thought about it, but I had always wanted to kiss her. And when I finally had- wow. I imagined that Grover would be speaking weird all day after his kiss. It would probably sound something like "Per Ju an bl mo re ty qu gh humbug."

I realized I was jealous. How come Grover got to kiss his true love and I didn't. I mean, pretty much every girl in the camp liked me. They had already stated this out and open. The leader of the Anti-Percy club was- guess who? Clarrisse La Rue. Of course. She had attempted to put my head in a toilet to teach me the lesson that not every girl was a die hard Percy Jackson fan. I already knew that, of course, but she for some reason felt the need to express it.

Anyways, I wanted my Annabeth. Stop it, Percy I told myself She doesn't want you. I had to get past that truth. But I would find a way.

I'd get my Annabeth back.


	3. Chiron's Support & the Dream

Chiron's Support & the Dream

I had a dream that night. It was about Annabeth. Who else?

In my dream, Annabeth was walking with Connor on a sidewalk in a park. They were holding hands, and I could feel my dream teeth grinding together.

"Annabeth, do you love me?" Connor asked, sounding hopeful.

Annabeth's brows pushed together. She seemed like she was trying to remember something, and her stormy grey eyes looked like she was thinking about a thousand things at a time.

"I feel better, Connor. I used to feel all dazed, like I was sick. Now I feel better, like I got medicine." she looked so happy I wanted to kiss her. I know, odd reaction, but that's how I work. Then her mind set out to work again, and for some reason, she looked....mad. I wondered why.

Connor looked like the sky was falling, and he quickly pulled out a glass vial of a dark liquid.

"Here, Annabeth, drink this. It's the drink you like, the one that smells like strawberries." he sounded nervous, like he knew it wasn't going to work. Annabeth's eyes lit up, and she grabbed the vial and chugged it down.

"No, Annabeth, you drank too much!" Connor looked frantic, like her drinking the whole thing would result to world domination.

Annabeth looked at Connor lovingly. "Oh, Connor, you're so cute!" Annabeth squealed and planted a fat kiss on his lips.

The look on Connor's face was so surprised I wanted to laugh, but under these circumstances, I'd rather kill him.

"Um, Annabeth, are you okay?" now he sounded worried.

"Connor, I love you, and I want to kiss you, so come here." Annabeth demanded.

Connor strolled forward like he was the luckiest man on Earth, which he was.

My dream ended with Connor and Annabeth's hopefully last kiss of the night.

The next day, I went to Chiron to tell him about my dream. The whole time he nodded like he understood me, so I figured he'd be able to help me.

When he finally talked and said "I don't know, Percy. I guess she's moved on and wants Connor."

Chiron was as bad a liar as Grover. As he was talking and after he talked his tail twitched and the corners of his mouth pulled down into a frown.

"Chiron, tell me what you know." I demanded.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I told you I don't know." his tail twitched again, betraying him.

"Okay, fine." I gave up. I would be keeping an eye out for whenever he made a slip and spilled something.

"Bye, Percy. I hope to see you soon if you find out anything about your case." he turned away quickly, probably hiding his relief that I'd 'given up.'

I went back to my cabin to find Grover skipping around my room.

"Dude, what's up?" I kind of wanted to know why my best goat was skipping around my room like an Aphrodite camper after looking at their reflection.

"I kissed Juniper!" he was smiling from horn to horn, which was sort of weird because they were on top of his head.

"Dude, good for you!" I was really wishing he'd get out of my room so I could wallow in my self pity.

"I know! I think she enjoyed it, but I sure did. It lasted, like, two seconds and when we pulled back, we were both smiling and I said 'I have to tell Perrrccy' and she said okay and I said bye and she said bye and- it was amazing!" I never knew goats had that much breath in them.

"Good for you, man!" I repeated.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Well, I have to clean up, so if you want to help-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he was out of my room.

I grinned, then frowned, because of the Connor/Annabeth situation. How could she have all of a sudden loved him? Why did he look so worried? What did she mean when she said she felt like she got medicine? I knew that the dark liquid had probably affected her lovey dovey mood, but I didn't know what it was. Was the answer right in front of me? Was I missing it by an inch? Annabeth would probably tell me that I was such a Seaweed Brain and that the answer was indeed right in front of me.

I set my mind to interpreting my dream.

I had to stop Connor from whatever he was doing. Fast.


End file.
